


Poinsettia and Mistletoe

by myrthrilmercury



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Secret Santa, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrthrilmercury/pseuds/myrthrilmercury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel/Mike Christmas fluff written for the 2005 MST3K Slash Secret Santa exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poinsettia and Mistletoe

"Oh, there's NO place like HOOOMMEE for the HOLIDAAAAAYYYSSS..."

Joel cringed. He didn't have the heart to tell Gypsy she was screeching and not caroling. Instead, he decided to distract her. "Gypsy, have you checked on your poinsettia yet?"

"I gave it water earlier today," she replied. "It's fine."

Joel glanced at the poinsettia on the windowsill. When he had brought it home from the store, it was on its last legs. Gypsy had felt sorry for the plant and nourished it back to health. Now, the poinsettia was doing so well that it would soon need a new pot.

Joel's train of thought was interrupted when Cambot tapped him on the leg. Cambot began gesturing towards the kitchen.

"Oh, right. I'll get the milk and cookies for you." Joel followed Cambot into the kitchen. Although Cambot couldn't speak like the others did, he was just as excited about Christmas.

Mike came in the front door with two bags of groceries. "I'm back!" he called.

"Where were you?" Joel asked as he carried the milk and cookies back to the living room. "I thought we had everything for Christmas dinner."

"I had to buy some more eggnog," said Mike. "Crow and Servo got into it earlier."

Joel smiled. "No wonder they went to bed without a fight."

Mike took off his snow-covered coat and hung it on the staircase railing. "Once their systems break down the alcohol, they'll be back to their rambunctious selves." He took the groceries to the kitchen.

Joel turned to Cambot and Gypsy. "You guys should go to bed, too. Santa won't come if you don't go to bed."

"Well then, you guys should go to bed, too!" Gypsy stated. "Everyone in the house has to be asleep, right?"

Joel nodded. "Once we finish getting everything ready, we'll go to bed."

That answer seemed to satisfy Gypsy. "Okay. Good night!" She and Cambot then headed to their room.

Mike came into the living room with one of the grocery bags in tow.

"What else did you buy, anyway?" Joel asked. "I'm surprised there's a store open on Christmas Eve."

"Well..." Mike began. "You know what the poinsettia means?"

Joel shook his head. "Not really."

"The poinsettia symbolizes an eternal bond. If two people can get one to grow, they'll be together forever. Even if the poinsettia dies afterwards, the bond will still be there."

Joel looked at Gypsy's poinsettia. "Wow. I wonder if that applies."

Mike placed a hand on Joel's shoulder. "I think it does."

Joel turned to face Mike. "That's amazing. How did you know that?"

"I made it up." Mike reached down into the grocery bag. "Forget that. I have something better." He pulled out a piece of mistletoe. "You know what this means, right?"

Joel smiled coyly. "Of course I do."

"Good." Mike pulled Joel closer to him. "Merry Christmas."

Joel didn't reply. He simply leaned forward and kissed Mike.

THE END


End file.
